


Diamonds are forever; e-mail comes close

by Lexie



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-30
Updated: 2010-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexie/pseuds/Lexie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It's fine, Kurt tells himself. He doesn't need a partner in order to stand out. Besides, it's not like he would</i> actually<i> date someone whose idea of a perfect duet involves the lyrics "I came to dance, dance, dance, dance; I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamonds are forever; e-mail comes close

**From:** [thru.accepting.limits@gmail.com]  
 **To:** [qb1993@yahoo.com]  
 **Date:** Mon, Oct 4, 2010 at 3:49 PM  
 **Subject:** Vocal samples

Listen to these; I think they'll make my point that our singing partnership is an excellent idea.

_Attachments:_   


> defyinggravity.mp3  
> radio.mp3  
> speechless.mp3  
> kingofanything.mp3

  


* * *

**From:** Sam Evans [qb1993@yahoo.com]  
 **To:** [thru.accepting.limits@gmail.com]  
 **Date:** Mon, Oct 4, 2010 at 6:22 PM  
 **Subject:** RE: Vocal samples

uh..... is this Curt?

* * *

**From:** Kurt H [thru.accepting.limits@gmail.com]  
 **To:** Sam Evans [qb1993@yahoo.com]  
 **Date:** Mon, Oct 4, 2010 at 8:07 PM  
 **Subject:** RE: Vocal samples

Do you have another singing partner I should be aware of? That's a rhetorical question; don't answer it until you've listened to these.

_Attachments:_   


> umbrella.mp3  
> farfromthehome.mp3  
> whitershadeofpale.mp3

  


* * *

**From:** Sam Evans [qb1993@yahoo.com]  
 **To:** Kurt H [thru.accepting.limits@gmail.com]  
 **Date:** Mon, Oct 4, 2010 at 8:36 PM  
 **Subject:** RE: Vocal samples

ok I'm downloding. dude, where did you even get my email?

* * *

**From:** Kurt H [thru.accepting.limits@gmail.com]  
 **To:** Sam Evans [qb1993@yahoo.com]  
 **Date:** Mon, Oct 4, 2010 at 9:07 PM  
 **Subject:** RE: Vocal samples

Mike had it, as part of some football "phone tree." More importantly: what do you think?

* * *

**From:** Sam Evans [qb1993@yahoo.com]  
 **To:** Kurt H [thru.accepting.limits@gmail.com]  
 **Date:** Mon, Oct 4, 2010 at 9:13 PM  
 **Subject:** RE: Vocal samples

of the songs? I mean they're pretty good, but aren't we suppoesd to be picking a song for 2 people?

* * *

**From:** Kurt H [thru.accepting.limits@gmail.com]  
 **To:** Sam Evans [qb1993@yahoo.com]  
 **Date:** Mon, Oct 4, 2010 at 9:24 PM  
 **Subject:** RE: Vocal samples

These aren't my suggestions for our duet; that playlist is still a work in progress. (By the way, if you have any musical suggestions, please forward them to me by tomorrow afternoon.) I've been sending you confirmation that our voices are going to complement each other.

_Attachments:_   


> circus.mp3  
> finefineline.mp3  
> dontcryformeargentina.mp3

  


* * *

**From:** Sam Evans [qb1993@yahoo.com]  
 **To:** Kurt H [thru.accepting.limits@gmail.com]  
 **Date:** Mon, Oct 4, 2010 at 9:26 PM  
 **Subject:** RE: Vocal samples

wait wait wait, hold on. that's _you_ singing?

* * *

**From:** Kurt H [thru.accepting.limits@gmail.com]  
 **To:** Sam Evans [qb1993@yahoo.com]  
 **Date:** Mon, Oct 4, 2010 at 9:31 PM  
 **Subject:** RE: Vocal samples

That was the general idea, yes. It only seemed fair to give you an idea of what you'll be working with.

* * *

**From:** Sam Evans [qb1993@yahoo.com]  
 **To:** Kurt H [thru.accepting.limits@gmail.com]  
 **Date:** Mon, Oct 4, 2010 at 9:35 PM  
 **Subject:** RE: Vocal samples

I just figured you were sending me ranbom Faith Hill covers. your range is insane! how do you even do that?

* * *

**From:** Kurt H [thru.accepting.limits@gmail.com]  
 **To:** Sam Evans [qb1993@yahoo.com]  
 **Date:** Mon, Oct 4, 2010 at 9:56 PM  
 **Subject:** RE: Vocal samples

It turns out there is, in fact, an upside to talking like you've just sucked all the helium out of a balloon. That, and a lot of practice. Did you have any particular musical genres in mind for our performance?

* * *

**From:** Sam Evans [qb1993@yahoo.com]  
 **To:** Kurt H [thru.accepting.limits@gmail.com]  
 **Date:** Mon, Oct 4, 2010 at 10:02 PM  
 **Subject:** RE: Vocal samples

seriously, that's awesome

not really. I like a lot of top40 stuff but I don't know how much we'll find that's good for two guys. I gess you could sing a girl part, right?

* * *

**From:** Kurt H [thru.accepting.limits@gmail.com]  
 **To:** Sam Evans [qb1993@yahoo.com]  
 **Date:** Mon, Oct 4, 2010 at 10:10 PM  
 **Subject:** RE: Vocal samples

As tempting of a proposition as that is, I'd prefer not to be the Rihanna to your Eminem. Watch these and let me know what you think.

[Make 'Em Laugh](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7RyXsGfX-BM&feature=player_embedded) ( _Singin' in the Rain_ ); [Luck Be a Lady](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Id6-FCsFZ-c&feature=player_embedded) ( _Guys and Dolls_ ); [We Can Do It](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LdneMgkNUDI&feature=player_embedded) ( _The Producers_ ); [Agony](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A5MUVR118tA&feature=player_embedded) ( _Into the Woods_ ); [Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RsKqMNDoR4o) (Elton John & George Michael)

* * *

**From:** Sam Evans [qb1993@yahoo.com]  
 **To:** Kurt H [thru.accepting.limits@gmail.com]  
 **Date:** Mon, Oct 4, 2010 at 10:28 PM  
 **Subject:** RE: Vocal samples

i like make em laugh and the one with Matt Lower.

I'm cool with not doing Eminem, anyway. you don't want to hear me rap.

* * *

**From:** Kurt H [thru.accepting.limits@gmail.com]  
 **To:** Sam Evans [qb1993@yahoo.com]  
 **Date:** Mon, Oct 4, 2010 at 10:32 PM  
 **Subject:** RE: Vocal samples

>>you don't want to hear me rap.

I really, really do.

* * *

**From:** Sam Evans [qb1993@yahoo.com]  
 **To:** Kurt H [thru.accepting.limits@gmail.com]  
 **Date:** Mon, Oct 4, 2010 at 10:37 PM  
 **Subject:** RE: Vocal samples

lol trust me, one 5th grade talent show was enough

* * *

**From:** Kurt H [thru.accepting.limits@gmail.com]  
 **To:** Sam Evans [qb1993@yahoo.com]  
 **Date:** Mon, Oct 4, 2010 at 10:38 PM  
 **Subject:** RE: Vocal samples

You mean back when you were a brunette?

* * *

**From:** Sam Evans [qb1993@yahoo.com]  
 **To:** Kurt H [thru.accepting.limits@gmail.com]  
 **Date:** Mon, Oct 4, 2010 at 10:38 PM  
 **Subject:** RE: Vocal samples

i have blond hair.

* * *

**From:** Kurt H [thru.accepting.limits@gmail.com]  
 **To:** Sam Evans [qb1993@yahoo.com]  
 **Date:** Mon, Oct 4, 2010 at 10:40 PM  
 **Subject:** RE: Vocal samples

Keep denying it; it's really working for you.

But seriously: come up with some ideas and we'll compare lists tomorrow.

* * *

**From:** Sam Evans [qb1993@yahoo.com]  
 **To:** Kurt H [thru.accepting.limits@gmail.com]  
 **Date:** Mon, Oct 4, 2010 at 10:43 PM  
 **Subject:** RE: Vocal samples

ok, tomorow.

* * *

**From:** Kurt H [thru.accepting.limits@gmail.com]  
 **To:** Sam Evans [qb1993@yahoo.com]  
 **Date:** Tues, Oct 5, 2010 at 4:09 PM  
 **Subject:** RE: Vocal samples

Per our discussion this afternoon, I'm including links to several possibilities. Even if we don't perform them, they'll make an interesting, if slightly eccentric, introduction to the world of Broadway musicals.

\- "[The Tango Maureen](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7LcGnP3HY_A&feature=player_embedded)" is from _RENT_ , which had enough mainstream success that I assume you're familiar with it.  
\- "[You're Nothing Without Me](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cEeY4AAIG7g&feature=player_embedded)," from _City of Angels_. It's about a writer singing with one of the characters that he created; it could be a suitable comedic piece.  
\- "[Dirty Rotten Number](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=joY3tdRbI-k&feature=related)." This is one of the last numbers from _Dirty Rotten Scoundrels_ , where con artists Lawrence and Freddie acknowledge that they've enjoyed themselves despite the woman who ruined their con, and decide to work together in the future.

* * *

**From:** Sam Evans [qb1993@gmail.com]  
 **To:** Kurt H [thru.accepting.limits@gmail.com]  
 **Date:** Tues, Oct 5, 2010 at 4:56 PM  
 **Subject:** RE: Vocal samples

the last one is cool, it totally reminds me of Frank Sitnra. I'd sing that. here are a couple of the songs I talked about

[Rockin' in the Free World](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PTTsyk-pyd8), I know the vocals don't sound great on it but it's a good song  
we could do somethin interesting with [Dynamite](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VUjdiDeJ0xg)  
we'd definately score points for doing something fast like [The Remedy](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RsKqMNDoR4o)

* * *

**From:** Kurt H [thru.accepting.limits@gmail.com]  
 **To:** Sam Evans [qb1993@yahoo.com]  
 **Date:** Tues, Oct 5, 2010 -- last changes saved at 6:09 PM  
 **Subject:** RE: Vocal samples -- _DRAFT_

I got the impression that soft rock was more your style, so I went back to the drawing board and did some research, and I think these might be more appealing choices.

[The Lazy Song - Bruno Mars](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d9Dhx4Fkb_I)

[Secrets - OneRepublic](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qHm9MG9xw1o)

[Let It Be - The Beatles](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y-gyGiggAOI)

* * *

Hours after beginning his final e-mail, Kurt slowly sits back down at his desk, stripping off damp rubber dishwashing gloves and setting them off to the side. He rolls his cardigan sleeves down to his wrists as he reads the half-composed message left on the laptop screen. When he clicks into the window, it updates the "last draft changes saved" time to 8:42 PM.

Kurt glances at his Safari tabs full of YouTube clips, the fruits of hours spent scouring the Billboard charts, LastFM lists, and song lyric websites. The house suddenly seems all too silent. His eyes flick up to the ceiling, just for a second, and then he looks back down and rereads the opening line of his e-mail.

>   
>  _I got the impression that soft rock was more your style._   
> 

Kurt's finger hovers over the trackpad.

 _Until you find somebody as open and as brave as you, you're just gonna have to get used to going it alone,_ his dad had said.

It's fine, Kurt tells himself. He doesn't need a partner in order to stand out. Besides, it's not like he would _actually_ date someone whose idea of a perfect duet involves the lyrics "I came to dance, dance, dance, dance; I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans. I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands."

That's tragic, Kurt thinks. He has standards.

But he hesitates, face pinched under the low light from the computer screen. This means resigning himself to loneliness; it means accepting the inevitability of three more years of watching people suck face in the halls, of choosing to spend prom night either watching Grace Kelly movies at home or sitting alone in a perfect suit while couples dance. It means, Kurt thinks, giving up without a fight.

_I really like you, Kurt, but the fact of the matter is, the way you were all over me last year — if I did that to a girl, she'd take out a restraining order._

The set of Kurt's mouth firms up and he clicks 'discard draft.' Then he methodically closes each and every tab filled with Jack Johnson and Travie McCoy and assorted alarmingly heterosexual music.

He nearly starts a new e-mail; he's already mentally composing the best ways to cut Sam loose. In the end, Kurt shuts his inbox, pulls up his YouTube favorites in a new window, watches a [video](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qsHVLaNsCSg) all the way through (tapping a quiet finger against his desk), and grabs his cell off his bed. He has two unread messages from Mercedes and one from Tina; he'll get to them in a minute. He has a very important mass text to send first.

> Feel like doing some dancing?

It's fine. The football team isn't the only athletically-inclined after-school activity at William McKinley High School that has a phone tree.


End file.
